


Thankful for Us

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Family [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Abby Sharp is Very Smart, F/M, Kaner and Sharpy are a little slow, Kazer, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Thanksgiving fluff, hey that rhymed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: While at Thanksgiving dinner with the Sharp's, the boys (and Abby) go around the table and say what they're thankful for.Or,That one time where Jonny gave some really important news in a not-so-important way.





	Thankful for Us

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW ITS DECEMBER 2ND BUT SOMEONE SUGGESTED THIS AND I HAD TO WRITE IT SO HERE

“Patrick,” Jonathan called in exasperation, repositioning Grayson in his arms, “Come on, we’re going to be late!”

Grayson was their newest son, and he'd just turned one about a month ago. Grayson was happily playing with Jonathan’s bracelets and the charms linked to the golden chain.

“Just a sec, babe,” his husband yelled back from the kitchen, “I’ve got to finish putting all this away, and then the table needs to be cleaned off, and-”

Jonathan let out a heavy groan and plopped Grayson onto the floor. Then, he made his way into the kitchen, seeing his husband scurrying around, trying to finish cleaning. It's hilarious, how Jonathan is the one who wants everything perfect, and yet Patrick can't handle a messy kitchen.

“We can clean later,” he huffed, grabbing Patrick by the back of his shirt and hauling him out of the kitchen, “Reece! Baby, let’s go!”

The toddler scampered into the room, giggling. “I’s here!” The three year old squealed. Patrick smiled at his son, dipping down and picking him up, tossing him into the air. Reece laughed, hugging onto Patrick’s neck. Patrick cooed and placed a hand on his back.

Jonathan grabbed Grayson and the family got into the car. It was Thanksgiving, and the Sharp’s had invited the Kazer’s to their house for dinner.

They arrived at the Sharp household, and Maddy answered the door with a large grin. “Uncle Jonny,” she exclaimed, “Uncle Pat!” She grabbed their shirts and dragged them inside. “Daddy! Mommy! They're here!”

Sharpy walked into the living room as the group exited the foyer. “Hey guys,” he greeted, hugging them, and then kids, “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Jonathan smiled, setting a squirming Grayson onto his feet. Patrick did the same with Reece, and Mandy took the boys to find Sadie.

“Abby, I brought help!” Jonathan immediately went to the kitchen to help.

Patrick and Sharpy laughed when they heard Abby say, “Jonathan Kazer, you're an angel.”

~

The group sat around the two tables pushed together. Sharpy, Maddy, Abby, and Sadie sat on one side (in that order) while Jonathan and Pat sat on the other, with Reece and Grayson in between them.

Everyone’s plates were piled high with turkey, mac n cheese, mashed potatoes, pies, stuffing, and other goodies. They were chit chatting about random things. Patrick noticed Jonathan’s plate was a little empty, though, without as much as he normally gets.

“You want any more?” Patrick asked, dipping down just a bit to whisper to him.

Jonathan went white just a bit and burped quietly, off to the side, “No, I'm good. Getting full.” He cracked a little smile. Patrick nodded, but kept an eye on him.

“Hey, guys,” Abby asked suddenly, “I hope you don't mind, but every year, we go around the table and say what we’re thankful for. It's kind of a tradition. Would you like to join?”

Jonathan bit the inside of his cheek as Patrick leaned back, “Yeah sure, sounds fun.”

So, they went through with the tradition.

“I'm thankful for a great team, the best kids, and a goddess for a wife.” Sharpy said, pinching Abby’s arm. Abby slapped his hand, but blushed bashfully nevertheless.

“I'm thankful for a wonderful family, and the best friends.” Abby smiled, looking at everyone at the table.

“I'm thankful for Christmas coming soon!” Maddy squealed.

“I'm thankful for my husband and my kids,” Patrick ruffled his son’s hairs, “no matter how difficult they can be sometimes.”

“I’m thankful for my family and my team,” Jonathan nonchalantly took a bite of his mashed potatoes, “and for our three kids.”

It was subtle enough for Sharpy and Kaner to clink their glasses and say “cheers!” Abby, however, caught it fast, and began to immediately do a headcount of the Kazer kids.

“One, two- Jonathan, oh my god.”

Jonathan grinned, and both Patrick’s paused. “Three kids? We only have two kids, right?” Kaner's face suddenly went white in horror. “ _We only have two kids, right?_ Please tell me I didn't forget a child’s existence!”

Jonathan smacked Patrick's arm. “No, you doof, you didn't know this child existed,” he snorted, “I'm pregnant.”

Patrick’s jaw dropped, and his shocked visage was quickly replaced by excitement. “Really?” He grinned, hands going to Jonathan’s stomach instinctively. “We’re having another baby?”

Jonathan nodded. “Really. We’re having another baby.”

Patrick kissed Jonathan quickly, hearing the kids and Sharpy gag and groan. Abby slapped Sharpy on the back of the head. “You hush. It's a cute moment.”

And yeah, yeah it was.


End file.
